Arrow: Three Times
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Felicity and Oliver meet three times.


**Author's note:** I'm back again with a long one-shot. This idea has suddenly been on my mind, so I've written it down. I know it's long and I've thought about turning it into a multi-chapter but I prefer it this way. The title sucks but my mind was blank. I don't have a beta, so every mistake is mine. Enjoy the reading.  
This story is dedicated to Miri. You're my inspiration, my help. Thank you for being you.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Arrow and I don't intend to make money with this story.

* * *

 **Three Times**

His mother had a bad day, a really bad day. Although it was early in the morning and he still ate his breakfast she was already on the phone and talked animatedly. Oliver sat on his usual spot at the kitchen table and watched her while he put a spoon full of superhero-cereals into his mouth. He didn't really understand the fuzz his mother made about him but he had understood that the nanny was sick and the maid was still on vacation. Oliver was a big boy and he was sure he could easily manage a day in the house with the rest of the staff but his mother had obviously a different opinion.

When she sat down at his side he caressed her hand which lay on the table. That moment she smiled for the first time that morning which he replied widely, so some milk ran down his chin. Immediately she wiped it away with a cloth, then she caressed his head. Oliver loved her, even if he often had to stay with his nanny or the maid. That family moment didn't last long because she picked up the phone from the table again and dialed a number while Oliver continued his breakfast.

He didn't listen to Moira's conversation but he knew she talked to the mother of his buddy. Although he was only a young boy he knew the ways his parents talked. There was the family voice which they only used at home with him, then there was the friend voice which they used with special people like his mother did that moment, the working voice which they used with the staff of the house or at the company and finally the public voice which he didn't like at all. He loved family and friends voice because they were lovely and honest. But the phone call didn't last long and when it ended she scooped him up and hurried into his room. Moira sat him down on the ground while she put some things into his backpack. She didn't talk to him, so he knew she was in a hurry and he knew he shouldn't bother her right now. Because of that Oliver walked to the box with his cars and played with them until she walked with him downstairs again.

When they were at the bottom step the doorbell rang and Oliver ran towards it although he couldn't reach the handle. So his mother followed him and opened it for him. In front of them stood Rebecca who smiled brightly at him. Oliver liked her, she was the mother of his best friend. His mother handed his backpack to her, before she got down on her knees and said good-bye to him. Oliver wasn't really sad because he knew that Tommy was in the car and he was eager to see him. So he gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the house towards the car in the driveway.

He climbed onto the seat next to Tommy and greeted him. Than Rebecca fastened the seat-belt and drove off. During the drive Tommy told him everything about Lucy as well as the toys at her place and what they would be doing the whole day. Because of that Oliver was really excited when they arrived there and ran towards the door. He didn't have time to get out of his shoes but Rebecca stopped him and took them off. When she said good-bye he didn't listen and took Tommy's hand instead. Although Rebecca still talked his friend followed him into the main room.

Oliver gave Lucy no chance to talk to him. He said some polite phrases he had learned from the parents because he was just eager to spend a whole day with his friend. Tommy showed him around. At first they went to the toys, then to the book-shelve and finally they walked towards the bathroom. That moment a small, brunette girl left the room.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked her directly.

"I'm Felicity Meghan Smoak. I just moved to Starling City with my mother." She replied.

"I'm Oliver and this is my best friend Tommy." He told her. Felicity just smiled at the boys, before she walked a few more steps and got down on the ground. In front of her lay a puzzle where she turned her attention to. Meanwhile Tommy wanted to go to the toy cars but Oliver didn't move an inch, instead he just looked at the bowed head of the girl and at the pieces in front of her. Finally he sat down at her side and tapped on her shoulder. When she looked up he showed her a piece which fit perfectly into an empty spot.

"Do you like puzzles?" He asked Felicity curiously.

"Yeah. They are logical." Her eyes lit up while she spoke. Then she put the piece he had shown her into the right place. "Do you wanna help me?" She asked him then. An open, friendly smile was all over her face.

"Sure." Oliver moved slightly, so he had better access to the pieces. Even Tommy sat down then.

Together they solved the puzzle quickly. Immediately Oliver took another one out of a nearby rack. It would show a race-car when it was finished. He already liked it and showed it the other kids. Tommy liked it too and Felicity didn't mind the picture, so they just started it together. They didn't talk much because it was a really hard one nonetheless they completed it. After that they solved every other puzzle in the rack until they were interrupted by Lucy.

It was time for lunch. They had to sit down at the table although they weren't hungry. They started to eat in silence which didn't last very long because Oliver made a funny face. Tommy had to laugh really hard, so that his meal flew partly out of his mouth again. Immediately Lucy was there to clean it up. But he wanted to make a funny face too and the same happened to Oliver. Their childminder had to clean up the mess again. Meanwhile Felicity laughed too, she even did some herself and the boys laughed as well. Instead of Tommy and Oliver she managed to keep her face and the table mostly clean.

When they were finished they had to take a nap although all three of them told Lucy that they didn't nap at home anymore. But she insisted on it, so they followed her into a separate room where small mattresses were spread on the floor. They laid down on them and covered themselves with some blankets. Then Lucy red a story to them. Afterwards she left the room and switched off the light before she closed the door. Oliver was wide awake when Felicity got up and switched the light on again.

"Are you up for a game, boys?" She asked them while she pulled poker-cards out of the pocket of her hooded sweater. Meanwhile Oliver wondered what she meant. "Poker?"

"I don't know the game." Oliver told her honestly. His friend nodded simultaneously. The surprise in her face was clearly visible.

"I've learned the usual card-games from the casinos at first." It seemed to Oliver like she wanted to say more but he wasn't sure, so he just looked at her. "Do you know UNO?" She asked then." This time both boys nodded. "Do you wanna play with bets? I've got some sweets."

Felicity pulled the package out of the same pocket that had held the cards before. Oliver found some stones he had collected the day before in his trousers pockets while Tommy laid some of his baseball-cards down in front of him. The first games were easy to win for Felicity, but Oliver learned her tricks quickly. At the end of their nap time both had mastered her a few times. Oliver was really proud of his tactic, nonetheless he had to admit that Felicity was the master of the game. He had lost one of his perfect skim stones which she put together with the cards and her other wins back into the pocket of her sweater. Then she switched the light off and told the boys to lay down on the mattresses.

Only moments later Lucy entered the room and woke them up. Oliver hoped it seemed like they hadn't done anything else then the intended nap. The three kids left the room together. A big grin was plastered on his face when they returned to the main room and he noticed similar expressions of the faces of his accomplices. His grin got even wider then.

"What do we do now?" Felicity asked, then small creases got visible on her forehead. "Shall we play superheroes?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm going to be Green Arrow." Oliver exclaimed because it was his favourite character.

"Then I want to be Batman." Tommy stated.

"But I need Speedy." Oliver told his best friend seriously. "Please, play Speedy." He begged.

"Speedy is a girl, I'm not a girl." Tommy replied. "I'm Batman." He said in a low voice.

While the boys still discussed who they wanted to be Felicity went to the costume-box. Oliver watched her when she dug in headfirst in the costume-box. When she came up again he saw a green, a black and a blue shirt in her hands. Felicity returned to them with the shirts. Without a word she handed the black one Tommy, the green one Oliver and pulled the blue one over her own head at last.

"I'm Supergirl." Oliver watched her when she stretched one arm over the head and started to ran through the room. "And I'm flying." Meahwhile Oliver put his costume-shirt on.

"Supergirl is my friend." Oliver insisted.

"No way. Batman gets the girl, so I'll be her friend." Tommy replied while he pulled the Batman-shirt over his head. They hadn't even started to play when they argued again, but Oliver just wanted to play.

"Fine, Tommy. You can try first." He gave in easily, so they could finally start.

Oliver watched his friend closely while he took her hand when she flew past him. It seemed to him like Tommy wanted to show that he was her friend. Felicity just shook it off and moved on. Oliver watched the incident and smiled because his friend wasn't successful. The next time she flew by she was slightly out of breath. He used that opportunity, took her hand and hold it for a while. That moment didn't last long, then she started to fly again through the room while Oliver still held her hand and followed her closely. Even Tommy ran behind them through the room.

The whole afternoon was spend in their little Superhero-universe. They build a Batcave under a table and collected all the Kryptonite they could find. They imagined bad villains and fought hard against them to save the world. Oliver didn't notice that it was already getting dark outside until the doorbell rang. They stopped their game abruptly. He could imagine what it meant.

A woman he didn't know stood in the open door and held her arms open, so he imagined that it had to be Felicity's mother. But Felicity just took Oliver's hand who grabbed immediately Tommy's and pulled them under the table into their Batcave. From underneath the table the moving feet of two people were visible. Suddenly two arms appeared under the table and pulled Felicity out. Oliver ducked out of the fortress, grabbed her left food and pulled her slightly back. That moment Lucy came to him and solved his hands from the girl's leg. Immediately she started to cry and wanted to get down again.

"They are my friends, mommy." She cried even harder, although that didn't seem to be possible. "My first friends here." Big tears streamed down her face. It made Oliver sad to see her like that. Tears rolled down his face too, he merely noticed them. His eyes were focused on the door which Felicity had just passed with her mother.

Meanwhile the doorbell rang again which caught Oliver's attention, because of that he saw Rebecca who entered the room. Then he returned his attention at the costume-box, pulled his shirt over his head and restored it. With a bended head he walked towards her and waited for Tommy. He wasn't eager to go home without Felicity because like the girl he had found a new friend that day. So Oliver just walked into the hallway and ignored Rebecca who got down on her knees in front of him and his friend. He put on his shoes independently, grabbed his back as well as his jacket and walked towards the car where he waited for Tommy and Rebecca.

In the car she told him that he would spend the night at their place. Usually that would make him really happy but that night they barely had fun together.

* * *

 **20 years later...**

Felicity's year of freelance-work was officially over. Mila her precious little daughter had turned one yesterday. She would be going to the daycare soon. But before that she would have to spend some time at her old childminder because there wasn't an empty spot at daycare yet. That day Felicity would meet her new boss Tommy Merlyn who had recruited her only days ago because she had worked for his company a few times during the last year. Obviously her work had left a good impression otherwise he wouldn't have offered her a job. While she was happy about her new work her husband Cooper wasn't at all. Although she had been on a break for a year she had gotten a better position again than he ever had since they left MIT.

They were together for a couple of years and he still didn't cope well with her skills. She loved him but he only wanted her to be a good wife and mother. He didn't want her to be the excellent programmer she was. Cooper never asked her what she wanted and she didn't like that side of him. Sometimes she wondered if he understood her at all because Felicity knew that she wanted to be everything at the same time. Despite all the fights they fought about that topic he had seriously asked her to stay home for another year. Cooper had been sure that she would get a similar offer next year again. Felicity didn't gave a dime on her husband's opinion that time. She just said yes.

Then she started to plan. She booked her old childminder for a week and made a perfect timetable for her first day at work. Felicity was perfectly prepared. So she was still in time when she sat at the breakfast table with her little daughter and sliced the girl's bread in little pieces. Mila ate them in a hurry. It seemed like she knew how important this day was for her. Afterwards Felicity cleaned the face of the girl and scooped her out of the high-chair. They walked to the bedroom where Felicity sat Mila down to the ground. While the kid played with her feet Felicity brushed her hair and got dressed. Finally she put her glasses on and watched her little girl on the ground for a moment.

Felicity hesitated to leave the house because Cooper who was out of town hadn't called her or send her a message at her first day. So she checked her phone one last time before she turned it into silent mode and put it into her purse. She didn't understand him at all, at least he should have send a message. At times like this she wondered if she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Mila shouldn't notice her musings, so she picked the girl up again and tickled her slightly. Momentarily the little girl started to giggle in the arms of her mother.

In the hallway she put the girl into her car seat and slipped into her beloved high heels. Then Felicity took the girl, Mila's bag as well as her own bag, left the flat and walked towards the car. At first she stored the bags in the car, before she fastened Mila's seat. Then she got behind the wheel and drove towards her destination. Felicity stopped her car in front of a townhouse. Because of the traffic she was slightly behind her timetable and left the car quickly. She got her little girl and the baby changing bag out of it and hurried towards the door. The bell rang ones before Lucy opened the door. Although she had aged Felicity immediately remembered the woman who she had met so many years ago.

They introduced themselves before Felicity gave some information about Mila. Then it was already time to hand the little girl over and leave her in the care of a mostly foreign woman. Felicity took a second and freed her little girl out of the seat. Then she cuddled her and kissed her before she handed her over. At last Felicity gave her opponent a business card with her contact details. Then she looked at her watch. The timetable was officially replaced by an emergency plan. When she said good-bye to her little girl a tear escaped her eye which she whipped away instantly and turned around to leave the house quickly because her daughter shouldn't see her crying. Felicity didn't make it to the door because she ran into a solid human wall.

"You're the first woman who ran into me." His lips twitched slightly upwards when she stepped back and looked into his face. "Usually they literally throw themselves at me but they never run into me." Felicity's cheeks were burning, she was embarrassed. Despite that she was late. So she didn't want to think about his abs which she had just felt and barely noticed the little boy who held his hand. "Go ahead buddy. Change your shoes. I'll be with you immediately." Nonetheless Felicity stayed on her spot and watched the boy who did exactly what his father had told him. "I haven't seen you here before." She still hadn't moved an inch and turned her head, so she looked at him again. "Is your kid here for the first time?" He asked curiously and looked at her intently but she stayed in her stupor and just looked at him. Then it hit her. Hard.

"You're Oliver Queen." She stated the obvious because every resident of Starling City knew his face even if she needed some time to realize it. Then she really looked at him and noticed the mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" While he spoke a smile formed on his face.

"Mila's mom, I mean, I'm Felicity Smoak and that's my daughter Mila." Felicity pointed to her daughter. "And she's here for the first time but I've been here before when I moved to Starling City with my mom. That was a while ago." She babbled.

"Well, I'm William's father." Oliver told her and pointed at his son. She remembered him too from a picture of the happy Queen-family. The boy looked like he waited for his father. "He's here every day. Usually Samantha brings him here but she is busy today. So I'm here."

"I know the story of your unexpected family. It was all over the news a few years ago. I guess you've noticed that." The burning in her cheeks didn't stop. "It's good to know the unexpected expecting turned out so well and I will stop talking now because I have to go. I'm sorry, I ran into you. Usually that's not my way." She walked towards the door and turned around. "It was nice to meet you William and Oliver Queen." Then she exited the building.

Outside she took a deep breath and wondered what had just happened. Until that day she had thought her babbling days were over but that obviously wasn't the case, it was even worse than it had ever been. For a split second she remembered the feeling of his toned body and the blue of his eyes as well as the dimples that got visible on his face when he grinned. Felicity remembered everything in vivid colours. It stirred something deep inside her, something she couldn't name, but it felt good. She had no time to dwell on it because she should already be on her way, so she focused her thoughts - again, walked the last steps to her car and got into the driver's seat.

Felicity put the key into the ignition and started the car but her old, beloved Mini just made a gurgling sound before he died down. She tried it again. This time no gurgling sound came from the motor compartment, the car stayed completely silent. Immediately she left the car and pulled the cellphone out of her bag. Felicity was late, really late. No cab was in sight. She was busted. Furiously she looked up the number of a taxi-company and called it. They would be there in 20 minutes. The drive to Merlyn Global would take 25 minutes. So Felicity would be 15 minutes late for her meeting, a great expression on the first day of work.

"Felicity." She jumped up startled when she heard her name. Then she turned around and saw him again. "May I help you?"

"My car doesn't start and I start a new job today. It's my first day and I'll be late. I mean late, late. Far too late. I've got an appointment in 30 minutes and I won't make it there in time. I'm busted." She wondered why she babbled so much in his presence.

"I've to go into the city too. I can take you along." For a moment she thought about his offer. Felicity didn't knew him, she just knew his public persona and the few words she had exchanged with him before. But she had no other option, so she nodded.

"That will be really nice." Again his lips twitched upwards, she liked the sight.

"Come on. Get into the car." He pointed to a usual station wagon.

Felicity never expected that he would drive such a car, she saw him in a far more fancy one but that could be a prejudice. She slid into the passenger seat and glanced around. In the rear was the seat of his son. Some toys were spread around it. There even was an empty juice-box on the ground. Although she didn't know him she imagined that he was a perfect father and husband who supported and didn't try to suppress his wife. Felicity saw it all and she didn't understand why. It was a feeling, something deep inside her, that told her Oliver was all that and more. She knew it wasn't fair to think this thoughts because she was married and she had no intention to change that.

"Where's your appointment?" Oliver pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Merlyn Global." She stated. "You probably know the address?"

"Sure. I know Tommy since I was a kid." While he spoke he started the car and drove towards the city. Felicity didn't reply a word. "What kind of job do you start?" She turned her head around to watch him while he spoke, so their gazes met for a moment when he looked at her until he returned his attention to the street.

"I'm going to work at the IT department. I've been working for Kord Industries until I gave birth last year. Since then I did some freelancing work while I stayed home with Mila. I did some jobs for Merlyn Global. That's how I got the job there. Otherwise I would be returning to Kord now." Felicity stopped abruptly. "I'm boring you with my story." A small smile was on her face. "Why is William at a childminder? I imagine that there is a nanny, a maid and lots of other staff in your household." Her hand flew to her mouth because she just recited what she had red in the tabloids. "That's none of my business. Maybe we shall stay quiet." Oliver laughed.

"Felicity Smoak, you're unique." He had to stop at a traffic light and turned his head towards her. The mischievous grin was all over his face again. "Your story was quite interesting, not boring at all. I think it's great you're working again. I like modern women who balance their family and work life. My mother was a role model. She did everything, even if she had a lot of staff in her house." For a moment he looked at the traffic light, then he returned his attention at her again. "Usually Samantha takes care of William but she is on a trip with some friends for a couple of days, so William spends the day at Lucy's place." The traffic light switched to green and Oliver drove on. "Why doesn't your husband bring your girl to Lucy on your big day?"

"He is out of town for a conference. Cooper works in IT too. We met at MIT. Back then I was someone else." She stopped abruptly. "That was a long time ago. He's the reason I've got Mila and I love that little being with all my heart." Felicity wondered why she had phrased the sentences that way. It seemed like she was not happy in her marriage. At the same time she thought about her musings in the morning. Felicity thought about her marriage because somewhere out there could be a man like Oliver. So she decided to change the topic. "It's hard to leave Mila in somebody else care. We've never been separated before." Felicity looked at him. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I'm sorry." Another tear escaped her eye which she whipped away discretely.

"I left William at my mother for the first time when we went to the wedding of Tommy and Laurel. I was his best man and I was too late at the church because I couldn't leave him." He smiled at her. "So I totally understand your feelings. I've experienced something similar." Then he stopped at the sidewalk in front of Merlyn Global. "Here we are." He excited the car and walked around it to her side. Then he opened the door and held his hands towards her. Felicity took it and got out of the car. She adjusted her skirt and smiled at him.

"Thank you for the ride, Oliver."

"You're welcome, Felicity." The way he said her name stirred some feelings inside her again which weren't appropriate. With big, confident steps she walked towards the entrance and looked back once. Oliver was already in his car and drove away.

xxx

In the early evening after 8 hours of work and a short lunch-break she was on her way back to pick up her girl. Although she had enough work on her table for a week and her thoughts during the day had revolved around a man she had met a few hours ago she missed her girl with all her heart and was eager to hold her in her arms again. So she nearly ran out of the office towards the sidewalk and waved for a cab. After a while the taxi stopped in front of Lucy's house. Felicity payed quickly and left the car. She nearly ran towards the house and stopped at the open door on the top step when she heard the voice of a little boy.

"Daddy, can I keep her. She is so cute. Mila giggled all day long. We even had a nap together although I don't nap anymore. I want a little sister. Why am I an only child. Mommy and you can make more babies. I'm a big boy now, I don't do much work because don't need diapers anymore. Diapers take a lot of time. Ask Ms. Lucy. She knows that." The plea of the boy was really cute. He barely breathed while he spoke.

"William, we've told you before that we are happy the way it is now. Maybe Mila will be here tomorrow again, then you can play with her." Felicity was sorry for the boy because her daughter would be in the daycare at Merlyn Global from the next day on.

"I even tried to explain her the rules of UNO, Daddy. You've learned it here too, you've told me once. But I think she didn't understand it because she tried to eat the cards but she giggled the whole time. Please, can we take her with us?"

"Mila is Felicity's daughter and Felicity will be very sad when her girl stays with us." For her it was the perfect moment to enter the room and disturb their conversation. She hoped that the boy wouldn't be too unhappy when she took Mila with her.

"Hello." She entered the hallway and looked into the sad face of William and the delighted face of his father. Then she walked to the next door and knocked against it. Lucy opened it immediately and held her little girl. When Mila saw her mother she stretched out her small arms, so Felicity took her. "I missed you." For a moment she cuddled and kissed the little girl before she turned towards the Queens. "I hope you had a nice day, William. It seems like Mila enjoyed your company."

"It was supercool with her. I want to keep her but Daddy says you will be sad and I don't want anybody to be sad. Because I don't like sad people. Sometimes Mommy is sad and then I can't do anything to make her happy again." Oliver turned towards his son and bent down to peck his son on the head. "Will Mila be here tomorrow?" The little boy asked with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm sorry William but she'll be in daycare from now on, so she won't be here anymore."Then she started to dress her child and put her in her car-seat. Finally she put her girl's stuff into the bag and walked towards the door. "Goodbye."

Felicity heard the sobs of the boy behind her when she left the building and went towards her car. She waited there for the wrecking service. Meanwhile she put her daughter down on the ground when she heard steps behind her and turned around. Oliver just left the building with his crying son in his arms. He smiled at her and she returned his smile unconsciously.

"Have you called a car-service?" He asked when he was close enough.

"Yes, it should be here every minute." She replied. "You shall go home. Looks like your son needs some attention from his father." A genuine smile was all over her face.

"Only if we can bring you two lovely ladies home. Don't you think so, William?" The young boy who had been crying only seconds ago nodded enthusiastically. Felicity wasn't sure what she should think about his offer because she didn't have to be in time. She could easily wait for the wrecking-service and a cab. Nonetheless she nodded.

"That would be very nice."

The smile Oliver showed her after her answer was precious, it was sincere, lovely and so much more she hadn't seen in a while on her husband's face. It was delicate like the shining eyes of his son. She dwelt on her thoughts while Oliver sat his boy into the car who whispered something into his father's ear which she didn't understand. Then he took the car-seat with her daughter and placed him in the car. Meanwhile Felicity watched his back which wasn't bad when the wrecking service arrived. So she couldn't dwell on the sight instead she talked to the driver before she walked to Oliver's car and got into the passenger seat.

"I can get used to a driver." Felicity told him smirking.

"I can ask Diggle to drive you to work tomorrow." He replied seriously.

"No, thank you. It was a joke." Then Felicity fell silent.

In the backseat William made faces to Mila and talked to her about things he wanted to do with her. Felicity just listened to his words and the funny noises of her daughter. It seemed like she understood every word the boy told her. Then she looked to the left at Oliver who gazed into the rearview mirror that moment and smiled at the sight of the kids. That moment Felicity thought about everything she had red about him - the billionaire playboy, the business man and the loving and caring father. She realized that the picture of the tabloids was wrong because she saw so much more in him than that although she just knew him for a day. Felicity looked at him out of the corner of the eye and wondered if she was falling for him. She was married to Cooper whom she should think about when she thought about love and falling but she couldn't think about him that moment.

"You haven't told me your address yet." Oliver got her out of her musings.

"Sorry. High Street 123." She told him. Then she laid her head against the rest and listened to William who still talked with her girl. Oliver and her didn't talked during the drive until they were in the right street and she told him to stop in front of their house. Then she turned in her seat towards him. "Tonight is our take-out-night. You can join us if you like. A thank you for your help today." While Felicity wondered were that came from excited noises from the backseat were clearly noticeable.

"I guess we will love to." Oliver said smirking.

"Mila, Mila we'll be eating together." William seemed to be really excited, so she exited the car and took the car-seat with Mila while Oliver helped his son out of the car. She walked to the door, opened it and stepped inside. While she waited for the boys she stepped out of her heels, freed her child out of the seat and her jacket and placed her on the ground.

"Can we order pizza, Felicity? I'm never allowed to eat it. It's not healthy." William asked innocently. "Or Big Belly Burger." Then he pulled at the sleeve of her blouse, so she bend down and he whispered into her ear. "We had Big Belly Burgers at Kyle's birthday last week but Daddy doesn't know it. You can't tell him. Okay."

"I won't do it. Promise." Felicity whispered back. When she came up again she looked in Oliver's face and knew that he had heard every word. He grinned slightly. "Pizza?" She asked him and he nodded. "Make yourself comfortable while I'll order something. Anything you don't eat or like?" When she didn't hear a word, she took her mobile phone and called a delivery service. Meanwhile she watched the Queens who sat down on the couch. When she was done and returned to them. Felicity scooped up Mila. "William, do you wanna see Mila's room?" The young boy jumped down from the couch and followed her immediately.

"Does Mila have a sibling?" He asked her while he followed her closely.

"No, she is an only-child like you are and like I am." Felicity told him while she changed the diaper. Then she laid her daughter down on the ground. "You can play with her until dinner is ready." Finally she returned to the living room and sat down beside Oliver on the couch. "Your boy is cute, he adores Mila."

"She is lovely like her mother."

"Do you flirt with me?"

"No, I'm just stating the obvious." Laughter and giggles were noticeable from the next room.

"In the morning I thought you're very nice, I still thought that at Lucy's place. You were nice and helpful but I guess I was wrong." He looked at her curiously. "You still are the playboy." Her voice sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to give you that expression. It's just..." Oliver stopped. "It's not important. I just think you're remarkable and your husband as well as Merlyn Global shall be happy to have you." That moment William ran into the room.

"I want to marry Mila when I'm grown up." He said seriously. The real grown-ups had no opportunity to say anything because as fast as he entered the room he left it. Nonetheless Felicity had to smile.

Felicity used that little break to get up and set the table while he joined her and helped her. Finally she placed some drinks on the table. The same moment the doorbell rang and she went to get the pizza. When she returned Oliver, William and Mila already sat at the table and waited for her. From the outside it looked like the perfect family and Felicity just wanted it to be real. Her life should be this way with Cooper not with Oliver and his boy. The boys filled their plates while Felicity fed her daughter. She looked sadly at her daughter who stopped giggling for the first time since she picked her up at Lucy's place. So Felicity pulled her act together and smiled again, even if it didn't reach her eyes. When Mila had finished her meal Felicity picked her up and brought her to her room. Afterwards she sat down at the table again and took a slice of pizza. After a while they were done and Oliver got up.

"Come on buddy, we gotta go home." He told his son.

"No. I wanna play with Mila. She is my friend." Tears already got visible in the eyes of the boy. Meanwhile Felicity bent down to the boy.

"She will be your friend, but your Daddy is right. It's late, too late for my little girl and you big boy." The boy didn't want to hear her words, he just ran back to Mila's room and closed the door.

"I will get him." Oliver said.

"Give him a minute, I guess he is fallen in love today for the first time." Again a sad smile was on her face. Oliver took her hand, she was well aware of that, but she didn't do anything against it. Felicity didn't see his next move coming when he pulled her flush against himself, cupped her face with his hands and bend down. Just before he met her lips he stopped his movement. That was her opportunity to stop him but she didn't use it. Instead she closed the distance and touched his lips with hers carefully. That stirred a lot of feelings inside her again and raised the urge to intensify the kiss. Because of that Felicity pulled back slightly. "You should go home." Finally she stepped away from him and walked into Mila's room. A few seconds later William left the same room and went towards his father.

"Let's go home, Daddy." Meanwhile Felicity left the room with Mila on her arms. "Goodnight Felicity and Mila." One last time he walked towards them. "May I give her a kiss?" He asked Felicity who nodded and got down, so he could reach the girl. William kissed her on the cheek. It was a lovely sight for both parents, so they both smiled when their gazes met. The moment was broken when William reached up and kissed Felicity on the cheek too. Then he ran to his father who scooped him up. Meanwhile Felicity got up again and walked towards them with her girl in the arm.

"Thank you for your help, Oliver. You saved my day."

"Good night, Felicity." He replied before he turned around and left the house.

* * *

 **20 years later…**

Oliver sat in the living room of his home and waited for his son to pick him up. A glass of Scotch stood in front of him which he hadn't touched. It was going to be a special night and he would be a part of it. William had visited him in the office a few days ago and told him that he had found the woman he wanted to marry. So he had asked him for the engagement-ring of his mother which Oliver had promised him a while ago. The small box laid open on the table while he held the ring between his fingers. Oliver turned it and watched it closely. He remembered the day when his mother handed him the ring after he had told her that he wanted to do the right thing for once. The same day he gave it to Samantha who wore it until the day she died. Tonight William was going to take that ring and would hopefully put it on the finger of his girl-friend. He was excited to meet the her. Luckily his son was the complete opposite of him. William had only a few girl-friends and it had been real relationships every time.

While he looked at the ring he thought about the past. Since 23 years he was head of Queen Consolidated. Nobody believed in him when he was young and still a playboy, he didn't even believe in himself. He had no college degree and spent most of his time at parties, clubs and with women. Then he got a call from Samantha who told him she was pregnant. From that moment everything changed. His playboy-life was over. Oliver married her although he didn't love her and started to work at Queen Consolidated. It was the best for William to grow up in a family, even if it wasn't the perfect family. Samantha was a one-night-stand, he never loved her, but he cared for her and their unborn child.

Oliver bought a house and moved in with her. Soon William was born and filled the house with love and laughter. Samantha took care of their boy while he worked at the company. Although they never shared the bed again he was faithful and never cheated on her, not even when he got to know Felicity Smoak who quickened his heartbeat within the blink of an eye. Oliver wanted to tell her the real story of Samantha and him back then and wanted to get to know her but he didn't want to disturb her more. So he left her and never contacted her again, although Tommy talked about her and her extraordinary work often until she left the company and the town. Oliver never asked a question about her. He just wanted to forget her, but he never did.

He would still be with Samantha if she hadn't had a car-accident when William was ten years old. It was a hard time. Oliver had to be there for his son and learned to live a life without a close friend. Nobody believed he never dated again but it was the truth. When his son was young there was no time for something like that because his love-life wasn't important. Then William was grown-up and went to college. That day Oliver felt lonely for the first time but he knew that there was only one woman for him who was just a distant memory.

Oliver wondered how his life would be if he hadn't impregnated Samantha. Maybe he would be together with someone else or maybe he would still be a playboy. He couldn't imagine another life because he wouldn't be the father of William and would've never got to know Felicity. A part of him wanted to know what happened to her during the last years but he didn't dare to look her up and find out that she was happy with someone else. When his son entered the house Oliver was pulled out of his musings. Actually he was glad about the disturbance because it should be a happy evening.

Oliver put the ring back into the box and placed it in his trousers pocket, emptied his glass quickly and followed William outside. In the hall he threw a quick glance into the mirror. The years had left some marks on his face but he was still in good shape and his reflection didn't look so bad. He wasn't sure why he gave much thought about that because this night was about his son and his girl-friend. So he turned his head upfront again and followed William who drove them to the restaurant.

They were early, so they sat down at their table opposite of each other and waited. The table was set for four people, so the mysterious girl would come with only one parent. William locked his gaze at the door. Oliver didn't try to talk to his son because his big boy was nervous. Oliver knew it from the moment he entered the house and it got worse every second they waited at their table. He studied the face of his son, lots of emotions were visible. Then his expression turned completely, his face lit up. So Oliver turned around and followed the gaze of his son. A young, beautiful girl had entered the restaurant and just handed her coat over to a staff-member. Then she made a few steps ahead and another woman got visible behind her.

It hit Oliver hard. There stood the one woman he had dared to see again for two decades. He noticed that his son talked to him but he didn't understand a single word. Oliver got up and closed the button of his suit-jacket automatically. Then William walked past him towards the women and he followed him. His mind was stuck between the memories of the past and the image in front of him. Like himself she had aged but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Dad, this is Mila." William introduced his girl-friend before he kissed her on the cheek slightly. "And this is her mother, Felicity."

"I know them, William. You know them too. I mean before you met them" Oliver said instead of a greeting and immediately noticed the confused look on his son's face. "You've been at Lucy's together with Mila once and we drove them home in the evening."

"You saved my day back then." Felicity stated the known fact. "You were my hero." Her beautiful smile was visible all the time.

"I don't remember that, Mom." Mila said.

"You were a baby and the boys ate dinner with us that day. William was already in love with you back then. He told us he wanted to marry you." Felicity still smiled while William blushed slightly. Oliver wanted to distract the attention of him, so he guided all of them towards their table.

The waiter brought them the menu and while they studied it nobody said a word. Oliver was the first one who closed the menu and put it down on the table. Felicity did the same only moments later while the young ones were still hidden behind theirs. Oliver slightly moved in his chair, so he could watch her. Curiously he inspected her hands. She wore no ring but she hadn't worn a ring either when he got to know her. Back then she had been married. Their children discussed their meal, a talk he didn't really notice while he sat at her side.

"How are you?" Oliver started a conversation.

"Very well. I worked for Tommy for 10 years but you probably know that. He talked about you sometimes, so maybe he talked about me too. Then Cooper left us and I finally decided it was time to fulfill my dreams. We moved to Central City and I started my own company." She smiled at him.

"Uh. Okay." Oliver didn't know what to say. He lacked any word in her presence.

"Usually Dad talks more." His son stepped in. "Actually he is great at talking." William smirked at his father while Mila looked up from the menu.

"I've to go to the ladies room." Mila stated, so she got up, walked towards her mother and took her hand. "Do you want to come, Mom?" Slowly Felicity got up too and followed her daughter.

Oliver and William stayed at the table. Silence fell over them once again. Oliver put his hands into the pockets of his trousers and felt the small box which his son should have. He turned it between his fingers a few times until he finally pulled it out and handed it over to William. A smile was on his face while he did it. Although he didn't know Mila at all and hadn't really talked to her he knew deep in his heart that she was the perfect match for William. Oliver was sure Samantha would be very proud of their son where ever she was. Then the Smoaks returned to the table and the waiter took their order.

While they waited Mila and William told their story. It started as a small fling and ended in a huge romance. It was just cute, so Oliver ordered some champagne to toast on this lovely couple. His son used the chance and got down on his knees in front of Mila and asked the question. She wasn't able to say the word because tears were already streaming down her face but she nodded. William pulled her into his arms and kissed her intensely. While Oliver watched them a tear escaped his eyes too which he whipped away secretly. Unconsciously he took Felicity's hand and squeezed it slightly because she had teared up too. She returned the light pressure and didn't let go of his hand.

When the young couple pulled back their parents congratulated them before they toasted again on the young ones and their love. The waiter who brought their meals interrupted their little party. While they ate they already planned the upcoming wedding. Mila and William didn't want to wait and Oliver could totally understand it. So he offered his support and Felicity hers. When they had finished their meals the colours and the flowers were settled, they had even decided for a few locations which they would take a look at. They skipped dessert because Mila and William wanted to spread the news although Oliver was sure that they had something else in mind. So they said their good-byes quickly and left their parents behind.

"Shall we pay?" Oliver asked while he looked at Felicity who nodded. So he gave the waiter a sign.

"I never thought I would see you again." Felicity told him. Her sincerity was clearly visible.

"Me neither." That moment the waiter walked up to their table and Oliver paid the bill. Then they got up. Together they walked towards the wardrobe. Felicity got her jacket and Oliver helped her to put it on. Outside they turned towards the parking service which went away to get Felicity's car.

"Where's your car?" She asked him.

"William picked me up. I'll take a cab." Oliver told her.

"No way. I'll bring you home. It's the least I can do for you." Again she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank for. We're going to be family." She stated. "Mila told me a lot about William but I just realize that she never said his family-name. I would've known it was your son." A driver brought her car and interrupted them for a moment. While Oliver got into it she gave the driver a tip. Then she sat down in the driver's seat. Immediately he gave her his address and started to drive.

"William doesn't talk that much, he doesn't open up very well since his mother died. But I've noticed something has changed. Then he came to me and asked for the ring, so I knew she has to be special." For a second Oliver looked at the sky. "You made a very good job, she is still as lovely as she has been back then." Oliver meant every word he said. "They look so happy together."

"They are happy together. That's true love, I think." She stopped at a red traffic light and turned his head towards him. He studied her face and just smiled which she returned before she looked at the street again.

The drive didn't take as long as it should take. They were already close to Oliver's home. Oliver had been ready to live the life he knew forever. But this night had changed everything. She had turned his world upside down again and he was happy she had done it. Oliver wasn't ready to let her go again.

"Do you want to drink a cup of coffee with me?" Oliver asked her smiling when she had stopped the car in front of his house.

"I would love to." Felicity replied and smiled at him too.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading this story. Feel free to write a comment.


End file.
